A Big Move
by sheBONES
Summary: Brennan finally decides to take the big step in life of buying a house- what happens when Booth insists on tagging along? Well I'll tell you. FLUFF! Funny fluff, not stupid fluff. RATING UPPED TO T FOR MODERATE SMUT AND THE F WORD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I think I'm finally resigning myself to it. I don't own Bones, or anything much really. Oooh that still hurts.

A/N: Something I've been subconsciously working on for quite a while now….so here it is in its latest version. I would also like to mention that I still think Cam is a dumb bitch and refuse to incorporate her in my stories, so I use Goodman in her stead. Ah, the good old days….OK so here.

Temperance Brennan was quickly but efficiently gathering her things together in her office at the Jeffersonian when her cell rang. Still organizing papers and her purse, she held the phone with her shoulder.

"Brennan."

"Hey Bones, it's me."

Brennan took a breath and set her purse down. Absently perusing through her files, she took the phone with her hand.

"Hi, I was just leaving for lunch. What are you doing?"

She heard Booth laugh in disbelief.

"Are you serious? _You _are taking off for lunch, without me begging or driving you from a crime scene without your consent?"

A grin crept over Brennan's face.

"Well, get ready for this- I'm taking the whole rest of the day off."

Booth's laughing abruptly stopped.

"Bones I'm not joking, are you okay?"

She laughed.

"You're not funny, and I'm fine. I just have some things to do."

"Okaaaay, well what kind of _things_ would inspire you to take the whole day off, may I ask Dr. Brennan?" As usual, his voice held a tone of affectionate teasing.

Her smile growing, Brennan replied,

"Just some things. It's hard to explain." She added playfully "And you're so nosy, Booth."

They both laughed at that.

"Well how about you tell me at lunch?"

--

Thirty minutes later, Booth and Brennan inevitably sat at the counter of their favorite diner, sharing Booth's fries (not that he'd had anything to say about it).

"Well Bones," He started out with a charming smile, "tell me about these 'things' of yours."

Rolling her ears and mumbling 'nosy' as she ate several more fries, Brennan considered her response. In her usual tell-it-like-it-is style, she answered,

"I'm buying a house."

Booth choked on his milk.

"Today?"

"No, I'm just house shopping today. I'll buy one when I find the one I want."

Booth studied her for a second, puzzled and ridiculous with his milk mustache.

"Why now, don't you like your apartment?"

Brennan played with her salad for a second, then dabbed her napkin along Booth's lip thoughtfully.

"I just….decided I'm ready to put down some roots." She halted, but Booth's steady silence coaxed her to go on.

"I've always moved from place to place, and it took me a while to determine where I wanted to stay…more permanently."

Booth's eyes studied her, boring into her. "But now you've decided you want to stay in DC. What made you pick here, your job?"

Booth was grinning at her and Brennan knew he was teasing. He really meant 'working with me?', and she smiled a little.

"Partly. I love my work, I have great friends, and I love this city. But I got another job offer this week, from Chicago, and I just thought 'I don't want to leave'. It's…difficult to explain. I've lived here for years, but now I'm ready to _stay_."

Booth's dark eyes glittered like gems as he murmured,

"Yeah, I understand."

Feeling better now that the hard part was out of the way, Brennan's excitement surfaced.

"So I'm meeting with a realtor in about an hour. I've got three houses I'm looking at today, and hopefully I'll find one I like."

Booth leaned back and stretched in his seat, lacing his fingers together behind his head.

"Cool, I'm happy for you Bones. And jealous! Damn." He leaned over a few inches and poked her shoulder jokingly. "I love architecture and carpentry. And taking the day off! Leaving me to go check out nice houses while I go back to work by myself," He clicked his tongue and half-grinned at her, "it's just not right."

Grinning back and biting another French fry, Brennan raised her eyebrows, drawing her innocent blue eyes open wide.

"Well…" She trailed off with a shrug and gave him a look he reciprocated almost immediately. Both their smiles curling upward, Booth whispered conspiratorially,

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He wiggled his eyebrows up and down. "Should I play a little hooky?"

Brennan's smile shrunk dramatically. Getting that flustered look, she questioned,

"Wait, is that some kind of game? I was going to suggest you call in sick at work and come house shopping with me."

Booth rolled his eyes and sighed, shaking his head but still grinning.

A/N: Please tell me what you think! Don't be one of those anonymous people that read and bail….I know you're out there!! Oh, and don't hate me for starting another long story while I'm in the middle of Into the Amazon (haven't read it? Check it out). Love all you little freaks.


	2. Chapter 2

Climbing out of his SUV, Booth reached the real estate agent just as Brennan shook hands with the man.

"Hi, I'm Temperance Brennan, and this is my partner, Seeley Booth."

The realtor looked the slightest bit confused at Booth's presence, and if Booth read him right, not especially happy about it. Smoothly keeping it to business, the realtor spoke through his blaring smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Brennan. I'm a big fan of your books. And Mr. Booth, very happy to meet you as well. I'm Christopher James." He extended a well manicured hand.

Booth accepted the handshake with his right hand, slowly moving his left to graze Brennan's lower back.

"Pleasure. I'm just along for the ride, offering an opinion, you know."

The men had a half-second's awkward silence before the group continued inside.

Once they entered into the sprawling, unfurnished two story house, Booth and Brennan's heads were immediately drawn up by the all the stark, empty space. Gaping at the 18 foot ceilings, Brennan slowly walked around the room, her heels clicking on the floor. She said to the realtor,

"There's….a lot of space." Looking to Booth, she silently asked his thoughts.

Politely he responded with a shrug,

"Bones, it depends on what you want. I mean, God knows you can afford this."

Her azure eyes widening to take in all of the grand, whitewashed house, she finally spoke.

"I think this is too much. I don't need a mansion. I'm looking for something…more practical. Booth, what do you really think? Do you like it?"

Staring at his Bones' small frame lost in the huge room and her bright eyes glowing against the blank walls, he responded honestly.

"It's not you." He gave her a simple, affectionate smile.

She smiled back gratefully before turning back to the realtor, who had also been staring at her.

"Mr. James, I think we're ready to see the next one."

--

Deciding to pile in the large van belonging to the real estate agent, Booth was a bit put out he didn't get to sit in the front with Brennan like always. Taking his seat in the back, Booth narrowed his eyes and cast a dirty look at the back of the realtor's headrest as he fawned all over Brennan.

"I've been so excited to meet you, Dr. Brennan. Everyone at the office is jealous I got picked for this job." He offered her a brilliant smile. "And I've got some especially gorgeous houses to show you."

Brennan chuckled self-consciously.

"That's very flattering, thank you."

"And I think I've got the right kind of house in mind for you now, so we should work really well together." He looked over at her, beaming once again.

Booth liked to consider his patience just shy of infinite. He could perch in a tree holding a rifle for 15 hours without moving a muscle, sit through countless Bob the Builder episodes with Parker during the Super Bowl, tolerate blinding pain for hours or days at a time….but when some jackass hit on Temperance Brennan, his fuse was uncontrollably short-and he knew it.

"So! Yeah so uh, Bones….when are you planning to move out of your place?"

"As soon as possible, I guess. I spoke with Dr. Goodman today and he said he was happy for me and that I could go on 'emergency cases only' status as long as I need. So I really want to start moving as soon as I close on the house."

Booth smiled at the back of her headrest.

"So in other words, you're super excited about getting a new house and you can't wait to move in."

Brennan released a low, smoky laugh.

"Basically. But it shouldn't take long to move. Once the sale is finalized I can hire a couple of movers and have everything moved in half a day."

The real estate agent seemed pleased to interrupt.

"Okay, here we are."

--

It took a while longer to check out the second house. As Brennan explored the multiple 

bedrooms and inspected the backyard swimming pool, Booth exchanged tight smiles and competitive door opening maneuvers with the realtor, always keeping Brennan in front of them.

Speaking over her shoulder as she studied the kitchen, she talked as though only Booth were in the house with her.

"I like this one. You?"

Brennan turned and caught Booth's glance. He was flattered she even cared what he thought, and even happier that her interest was evident to Mr. James. Taking in a brief survey of the airy house around him, Booth answered contemplatively,

"Well Bones, I like it. I think the size is good, the setup is very practical, and you know I like that pool."

Brennan nodded and continued inspecting the room.

"Yeah. I like it, but I'm just not…." Brennan went quiet, searching for the right words. Booth quickly supplied them.

"In love with it?"

They both stood facing each other, oblivious to the real estate agent's presence. Brennan blinked away her surprise at Booth's instant understanding and answered.

"Exactly. I think we're on the right track though." She turned back to the sliding glass doors leading to the yard. "I love the yard though. I think I want a pool, I could swim laps and lay out…"

Booth cut in, "Invite me over and drink beer." He crossed his arms at Brennan's chuckle, turning to Mr. James with a smug 'beat _that_' grin.

Finally finding something to say, Mr. James clapped his hands together and chimed,

"Alright Dr. Brennan, there's a house across town I think you'll be head over heels for."

He moved toward her and went to put a guiding hand on her back, which Booth anticipated and effectively neutralized with a strong arm around her shoulders drawing her forward. Giving Brennan a boyish grin, Booth reassured her.

"Don't get bummed out, Bones. You'll find the perfect one."

Booth glanced over his shoulder, raising his eyebrows at the scowling real estate agent two steps behind.

Five minutes later, the three were winding down a back road of DC with only Mr. James' 

voice droning through the car. Booth was brooding at his backseat banishment; Brennan was staring intently out the window, vaguely nodding at the realtor's chatter. Suddenly, her eyes went wide and she sat up in her seat.

"There. That house- it's for sale. Can we stop?"

Brennan turned to the realtor, who nodded uncertainly at her and swung into the driveway of a large one story house. As Mr. James walked to the sale sign at the end of the driveway and read the information, Booth and Brennan got out of the van and stood close, taking in the house and yard together. Brennan spoke first.

"I like this one. Its Moroccan architecture blended with different elements of Spanish style."

Booth checked the handle on the massive antique wood door, surprised to see it was open. Turning to give Brennan a mischievous look, he asked,

"Shall we?"

Letting Brennan enter first, Booth followed into the patio and marveled at the charming but severely overgrown courtyard and the stone fountain standing dry in the center. Mr. James entered through the open doorway and informed Brennan,

"I just spoke to the owners. They didn't want to discuss figures over the phone, but they sounded eager to sell, since this house is somewhat of a…." He cast his gray eyes around the somewhat dilapidated structure. "Fixer-upper. Anyway, they said it's completely unfurnished, to go ahead and take a look around and to contact them if you are interested at all." He continued to inspect their surroundings, looking doubtful.

Booth and Brennan exchanged glances, and then made their way into the main house. Booth's dress shoes scuffed across the cement floors as he followed Brennan through the empty space. Walls were cracked and peeling, windows were broken and taped up, the kitchen was devoid of everything but pipes and wires.

As Brennan wandered, completely absorbed in the house, Booth let out a little laugh.

"Whoa, they really meant 'unfurnished'. But I'll tell you Bones, I really like it. I think it has potential."

Brennan studied the frame of a glass door, found the lock, and forced the aging door open to the backyard. Immediately, she smiled at the huge empty pool and the half acre backyard, which was also completely overgrown and almost resembled some kind of magical meadow. Mr. James came outside behind Brennan, took one look around and ventured,

"Dr. Brennan, with all due respect, I think this house may be more than you can…" He dropped off in an instant at the malignant glare Brennan turned on him. "I mean, I'm sure you 

stay incredibly busy, and this house is a considerable renovation project."

Booth smiled internally. That was _not_ the approach to take with Bones.

Stance rigid and arms crossed, Brennan looked around calculatingly.

"I think I can handle it. Booth, what…do you…" Booth stepped closer to her, and she looked up at him with vulnerable ice blue eyes. Speaking more softly, Brennan sounded almost self-conscious.

"Am I crazy? I love this place. I can't explain it, but I really want this house. Do you think I can do it?"

Brennan's eyes focused on the house and yard, taking in all the potential work to be done a bit warily. Booth answered instantly with feeling.

"Bones, you can do anything." He smiled warmly at her, but Brennan seemed unconvinced.

"Should I? I mean, this is more than I need, I-"

Booth shook his head and put his hands on her shoulders.

"You deserve all this and more. You can't help that you fell in love with this place, can you?" He smiled widely. "And tell you what, Bones, there's nothing I like more than a good project. I'd be happy to help you with anything and everything if you get the house. How's that?"

Booth rocked Brennan's shoulders teasingly until her slight frame swayed back and forth and a tiny smile appeared on her face.

"Booth, we don't even know if I _can _buy this house. And if I do, you definitely don't have to help me renovate it." Brennan's lips curved into a grateful smile. "Thank you, though."

Booth rolled his eyes, wearing a cocky grin.

"Please. You know if I didn't, you'd just turn those big baby blues on me and have me building cabinets in no time."

Brennan responded with a very mild scolding look to hide her embarrassment as her cheeks bloomed pink. Booth just laughed.

"Seriously Bones, if you want it, my advice is go for it."


	3. Chapter 3

"Booth."

"Hi, it's me."

"Bones, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I'm just at home….packing."

"Packing, like moving?" Booth slowly smiled into the receiver.

"Yes, I actually um, bought it. I closed on the house today."

"Holy shit, that's awesome! Man that was fast. Oh my God- this is so cool- congratulations. I'm really happy for you, Bones."

Brennan chuckled. "Thank you. The owners really wanted to sell and were asking very little, so I wrote them a check and closed today."

"Whoa are you excited? I know you are, you're packing right now. Listen, have you had lunch?"

"Not yet, I've just been boxing everything up all morning. I should be ready for the movers in a couple of days. Have you eaten?"

"Nope, but I'm hungry, and bored. Nothing to do at all. How about I get us some take out and help you pack? I mean, if you…"

"Oh, yeah. That'd be good. You can help me come up with ideas for the house."

"Really? I'd love to. I'll be there in like twenty minutes, okay?"

"Perfect. Bye."

--

Brennan had her hands full when Booth came to the door, so she called for him to come on in. He bolted the door behind him and set two large paper bags on her kitchen table.

"Um, excuse me? The door was unlocked. You know, I hope when you move into your new house you're just a little bit more safety-conscious. Matter of fact, I can set a security system up for you in no time if you want. Yeah, that's a good idea." He smiled to himself, obviously pleased to neutralize a possible danger.

Brennan pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and directed a quick grin at Booth, and then finished taping up a big box marked 'books '. As she bent over in her green ultra low sweatpants, Booth's eyes reflexively dropped down to the slowly widening strip of visible lower 

back. His eyes wide and unmoving, he cleared his throat nervously when Brennan began speaking to him.

"You don't need to do that. I'm actually really looking forward to fixing this house up. And thanks for coming with me to look at it, you were a great help."

Booth took off his jacket and threw it on the couch, then proceeded to pick up the box she was struggling with and carried it to the stack in the corner of the room. Brennan smiled gratefully and they went into the kitchen to eat.

"Thanks for coming over."

"No problem Bones."

Booth pulled out a chair for Brennan, which she took with a small smile, then began unpacking the take out and setting various containers on the table. He studied Brennan as she chose a steaming box of noodles, and the corners of his chiseled lips quirked. Booth sat and selected a spring roll out of a bag.

"So, you got any ideas for the new house?"

Brennan grinned with her mouth full and nodded vigorously. After a second of chewing and a quick swallow, she expanded,

"I've had so many ideas today, I started a list. The movers will be here Tuesday morning, and I'm going to Home Depot tomorrow. I can't wait, there's so much I want to look at; I'm going to be there for hours."

As she spoke, her excitement triggered a chain reaction in which she smiled and Booth's grin widened, which in turn made Brennan laugh a little, which of course made Booth beam back at her. Booth lifted his eyebrows expectantly.

"Well?"

Brennan drew her forehead together, confused, and Booth noticed her eyelashes grazed the bottoms of her eyebrows. He bit his lip. Remembering his train of thought, Booth elaborated.

"Let's see this list you mentioned."

Brennan rolled her eyes, pulled a folded sheet of computer paper out of her back pocket and handed it to Booth, who unfolded it and began mumbling to himself as he read.

"Hmm…patch and paint walls…windows…tile in kitchen…wood in living room-ooh, nice…cabinets…landscaping….yeah Bones, this is all really easy stuff. I could help you with all this, no problem. It'll be fun."

Booth poked the sheet of paper in his hand resolutely and tossed a brilliant smile at Brennan, who was shaking her head despite the little grin she wore.

"I really appreciate it Booth, but you do _not _have to do that. None of it can be too hard. It might take a while, but I'll get it done. And besides, anything I'm absolutely incapable of, I can hire someone to do. You have enough responsibility as it is, you don't need to renovate an entire house just to be nice to me."

Brennan looked over her food at Booth, displaying the slight dimples she got in her cheeks when she hid a smile. Booth stared at her with dark piercing eyes for a second, then countered in a low raspy tone,

"But you know I like being nice to you." His smile deepened as his and Brennan's eyes locked over the table. Brennan licked her lips and spoke.

"Thank you Booth, but I can't-"

"Bones look, I swear I don't mind. In fact, I want to. You know I love stuff like this, I'm a handyman or whatever. And it'll be so much fun, we can hang out and get your new house fixed up."

Booth could tell Brennan was actually considering accepting his help, but she still didn't feel completely comfortable with it. But hey, with Brennan, even that was monumental progress.

"Do you even realize how much there is to do? I can't just ask you-"

Booth pointed his chop stick at her, made a mock-stern face and interjected,

"Enough Bones, you can't get rid of me. I've been waiting for an excuse to take some time off work and have some fun, and I'm not about to let you hog all the cool projects. Don't forget, I know where you live."

After a second, Brennan rolled her eyes exaggeratedly and released the bright smile she'd been bottling up.

"Alright, if you really want to…. I can't say I couldn't use the help."

Booth crossed his arms and stared, one eyebrow up, his unwavering stare streaming over the takeout at her. Brennan scoffed as her cheeks tinged pink.

"Alright, fine. The company wouldn't be…unacceptable either."

She eyed him coyly, making Booth chuckle deep in his broad chest. Leaning toward her, ostensibly to hand her a fortune cookie, Booth winked and replied,

"Yeah yeah, you talk like that now, but just wait til you see me with a power saw."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay kiddies, I posted not one but TWO chapters today, but only on the condition that I get mad reviews. I mean I want my mailbox full. Seriously guys, don't be lazy. I love you all so much that I wrote this crap just for you…..so REVIEW:)

"So explain to me again why we can't ask for help?"

Brennan scrunched her forehead, perplexed by fifteen different samples of wood flooring. Booth tapped his foot, aggravated.

"Because that jerk off _Bob _over there hasn't stopped drooling over you for the last ten minutes. I don't want to have to use my firearm on a Home Depot employee."

Booth peered over Brennan's shoulder at the man twenty feet away who was leering with open-mouthed interest at Brennan. She continued to compare nearly identical blocks of wood in peaceful obliviousness. Without lifting her eyes, Brennan intoned disinterestedly,

"Booth, no one is 'drooling'. And how do you know this man who _isn't _staring at me is named Bob?"

Glaring forcefully at Bob while scooching minutely closer to Brennan, Booth retorted,

"Duh Bones. He's wearing a little orange apron with his name on it- what an ass. I can't believe this guy."

Sighing resignedly, Brennan turned toward Booth and shrugged a shoulder.

"I wear a blue lab coat with my name on it."

Booth shifted his weight uncomfortably and struggled to explain as he broke down under Brennan's streaming blue gaze. Twitching nervously, he cast another hateful glance at Bob.

"Yeah but that's totally different. I mean, you in the coat, you got the whole super hot scientist thing goin, and this guy, he's just a perv in an orange apron."

Brennan's lips pursed into an 'I'm not smiling' grin and she lifted an eyebrow.

"Did you just say that I have a 'super hot scientist thing' going?"

Booth went completely silent, immobile with panic. His eyes bulged and he took on the classic 'deer in the headlights' look.

"Uuuuuuum.……...no?"

The corner of Brennan's mouth raised, lending a teasing air to her smile.

"You definitely just said-"

"You're hearing stuff Bones, it must be all the stress. Man I'm glad I'm helping with the house. Did you decide on a finish? I really like this one, what's it called? Indian teak- sounds exotic. Which one are you thinking?"

After committing Booth's comments to memory, Brennan let the issue rest, content to keep shopping. Several hours later the two of them had selected wood flooring, an array of appliances Booth insisted on installing, paint Brennan was dying to see on the walls and two carts of miscellaneous home improvement supplies. When they finally loaded everything in the back of Booth's SUV and climbed in the front, Booth flashed an 'I told you so' grin.

"See, aren't you glad I'm here to help?"

"I'll admit your presence has its advantages. But it would've been even easier if you had let me speak to anyone who worked there."

"Well then Home Depot should stop hiring their employees from the National Sex Offenders Registry."

Brennan let out an unladylike snort as Booth turned the key in the ignition.

"I'm serious Bones, I mean, I don't mind having a partner that looks like you, but we're going to have to do something about this. How do you even go out in public without having to whoop someone's ass?"

Brennan wheeled in her seat and stared in disbelief.

"I don't know Booth, maybe because I don't imagine every man in a three mile radius is so infatuated with me that he's ready to commit sexual assault?"

Booth distorted his features into a sarcastic snicker.

"Oh, that's cute. So in other words you're completely oblivious to every man around you." The thought made Booth's blood run colder than ice water. He continued.

"Honestly Bones you don't get it. Like just now, all the women in the store were giving you dirty looks for distracting their husbands. I'm telling you, a hot chick with power tools is like catnip to most guys."

Crossing her arms, Brennan shot Booth a mutinous evil grin.

"Well me-ow."

Booth just stared at her. The shock had choked him out.

Fifteen minutes later, after mutually agreeing on dropping everything off at the new house, Booth and Brennan arrived at Brennan's new address with a strange rush of excitement. Hustling their stuff in the door, they both stepped into the house and paused, looking around the dark, blank house. In a hushed voice Booth inquired,

"Do you have power?"

"No, supposedly sometime this week." Brennan replied, making a face to indicate her annoyance. "I wish I did though, I'm ready to get started."

Booth turned, his face and smile reflecting amused surprise.

"It's ten o'clock at night, Bones. You'd probably be better off heading home and waiting til morning."

Brennan walked further into the shadowy room as she responded.

"Actually all my furniture is in storage until I get some things finished here, so the faster the better. And anyway," Brennan turned slowly to face Booth, her eyes glowing a celestial blue from the moonlight. "I'm not tired."

Booth felt his heart freeze to a painful stop for a few seconds as he stood in awe of his partner. After a long pause Booth managed a distracted, lopsided smile. Then something occurred to him.

"Wait, you can't stay here and work."

Her expression slightly challenging, Brennan questioned,

"And why is that?"

"The locks. You can't lock the doors here. You don't have a security system yet. Sorry, but I can't leave you here in a completely unsecure environment."

For a long moment, Booth was sure he'd worn out his welcome. If there was a single fact he had learned through extensive painful experience, it was that Temperance Brennan did _not_ tolerate being told what to do. He watched Brennan's face in apprehension as the wheels in her head turned at warp speed.

"Alright, I have to go back to my place to get my car anyway, so I'll just pick up my gun while I'm there. See? Problem solved."

Booth's obsidian eyes went round with horror, immediately followed by an emphatic,

"No Bones, problem NOT solved- problem compounded exponentially!" He ran a hand down his face and checked his watch before trying again.

"Okay, you want to stay here, fine. We'll go back to your place, grab what you need, go to my place and get some stuff, and be back here by 11." Booth looked up at Brennan, confident she was on the same page.

Brennan stared back, perplexed.

"Um, what…are you talking about?"

Booth rolled his eyes, as if to say 'its sooo obvious'.

"I cannot let you stay here tonight with no working locks and nothing but your trigger-happy attitude for protection. Not going to happen. But if I stay too, we can have fun and actually accomplish some work- _safely_."

Brennan gave him an odd look, one Booth couldn't quite place. If anything, she looked genuinely shocked at his concern for her, but there was something else there too. After a silent pause, Brennan released a deep sigh and finally spoke.

"If you really-"

"I do! I do. Bones, you don't have to keep saying that because I _always_ want to."

After another pause, Booth slowly pulled her into a gentle hug. Brennan seemed to instantly relax against him, as if hugging him was the most natural thing in the world. She rested her cheek against his chest and he could feel that she was smiling.

"Thanks Booth."

Booth's heart rushed with pride because this rare moment showed just how far they had really come.

"Anytime"

A/N: Okay...you want to, you need to, just do it...REVIEW. Loves ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't make me laugh

A/N: Well I must apologize to all the amazing readers who reviewed the last chap and did not recieve a reply- midterms snuck up on me, dumped the old flame and got a new one...basically I humbly beg your forgiveness. I thought I'd make it up to you by supplying two chaps of fluff with a few smudges of smut;) Love you all to pieces and hope everyone will REVIEW!!

In an hour the two were back at the new house, smiling and laughing. They had gone by Brennan's first, where she grabbed the duffle bag she kept packed for emergencies and when Booth wasn't looking, slipped her .44 Magnum into her purse. Then they swung by Booth's place and he retrieved his own emergency duffle bag before having Brennan back his SUV up to the garage door and cramming the empty vehicle full once more.

Once they began making trips to get everything inside the new house, Brennan noted everything Booth had brought; two huge metal toolboxes, an oversized shop light, several large trash cans, a gas-powered generator, an air mattress and a sleeping bag. Brennan felt a surge of emotion at how serious Booth was about helping her. He did so much for her, and she knew deep down just how lucky she was to have him. As a friend, she quickly amended.

"Okay Bones," Booth clapped his hands together. "Let's knock it out."

By the time Brennan opted to begin patching the walls and gathered up the supplies, she heard the whining of Booth's drill in the door frame. He was putting in new locks. As Brennan smoothed over the cracks and dents in the wall, Booth switched on the radio in the other room. Smooth R & B echoed through the bare house and Brennan basked in a profound feeling of contentment. Brennan smirked approvingly at the growing patch of smooth wall she created, softly singing and tossing her hips as she spackled. Things were going really well for maybe the first time in her life, she reflected. Besides her successful and fulfilling dual careers, she had a _family_. Maybe not in the conventional sense, but anthropologically speaking she, Booth, Zack, Angela and Hodgins formed an emotionally bonded family unit. And Brennan even had her brother and father again, something she had given up hope on years ago. Her smile grew wider as she continued the wall.

Booth had just finished with the doors and went to show his partner when he spied her, the serious and rational Dr. Brennan, singing and dancing and grinning like a fool while she patched a wall. He crossed his arms, leaned against the doorway and shamelessly stared as though observing a fabulously rare and gorgeous creature in its natural environment. Brennan was free and happy like he had never seen. Understanding Temperance Brennan was one of Booth's proudest achievements, and he knew her well enough to see that her state of mind had changed recently. Deciding to put down roots was huge for her, he knew. Not to mention the gargantuan step of accepting his help with the house! Booth smiled to himself, spilling over with pride that she trusted him so much. Feeling a little cocky with this knowledge, Booth strode to Brennan, lightly grasped her arm to turn her and started playfully dancing with her.

"Wall looks great Bones. Come see your new deadbolts."

Brennan blushed slightly at the dancing but when their smiles met she just went with the mood and chuckled.

"Okay, I want to see the new doorknobs we picked out too."

Booth grinned and took her hand, taking her to the front door. Brennan immediately touched the ornate bronze knob and burst,

"Oh I love it!"

Booth beamed at the praise of _their_ decorative tastes. But he still wanted to make his point.

"Um Bones, you're forgetting the most important aspect of the entire door: the bronze and steel triple enforced deadbolt." He took the small hand he held and put it on the lock. Brennan turned it and a heavy clank sounded.

"That puppy goes three inches into the wall. I also went ahead and changed out the hinges. Secured the back door too." Booth put a hand against the door beside Brennan.

"I'm going to make sure you're absolutely safe."

His face was more serious now, and Brennan felt the mood shift.

"We both know I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself, but I appreciate your concern. And the doors are great, I feel much better now they actually lock. You don't even have to stay tonight since the house is safe."

Booth smiled at that and then took two identical keys from his pocket.

"Not without a security system in place. What if someone came in the window?" He handed her the keys. "Master key and a spare. You should give one to…you know, Angela or someone."

He looked away and tried to seem like he couldn't care less who she gave the key to. After a pause Brennan asked,

"What if I gave it to you?" Her blue eyes were wide when he turned to her and flashed his cocky grin.

"I'd say thank you, I'll take it." He brought his other hand to rest on the door, putting Brennan between his arms. Their eyes were locked like a deadbolt and the smiles faded from their mouths.

'Oh my God, I'm going to kiss her!' Booth's mind was shouting. 'I shouldn't. I have to. Oh God."

Booth's lips advanced on Brennan's as she stared up at him, her head against the massive wooden door. The radio was singing to them as Booth lightly pressed his lips to hers, their eyes falling shut. The kiss deepened in a heartbeat and Brennan's arms circled his neck, spurring Booth on. His hand laced into her hair, and when she moaned quietly his other hand dropped to her hip. Seconds drifted by and they suddenly pulled apart, just staring at each other in shock, breathing hard.

Brennan slipped a key into Booth's hand and they both smiled a little. Then Brennan slowly walked back to the living room and resumed her task. Booth just stood in the patio for a moment, stunned by the enormity of what had happened. Eventually he decided as long as he didn't let Brennan run scared, this was definitely a good thing.

They worked for a few more hours by candlelight and shop lights, then Booth inflated his air mattress and unrolled a hunter green sleeping bag beside it. When Brennan was about to protest he could have the mattress, Booth put up a hand and a charm smile.

"Forget it Bones."

With the light of a couple candles they left burning, Booth and Brennan were silent, sending meaningful glances at each other, only a foot or two apart but never moving. Then they fell asleep.

--

The next morning Booth was up first, hooking up the plumbing in the kitchen. By the time Brennan woke up an hour and a half later, Booth had installed the sink unit and started on the dishwasher. Brennan started painting the living room, the spackle having dried overnight. Booth frequently looked up to see cool blue spreading across the wall and Brennan bending and climbing up a ladder. By lunch the living room had its first coat and the kitchen was complete except for cabinets.

They sat on the floor on Brennan's dropcloth and had a little picnic, the radio spouting classic rock while they chatted. As Brennan spoke, Booth noticed all the spots of paint on her clothes and arms. She even had a long blue line down her calf where a drop had rolled down. Suddenly Brennan looked a little nervous.

"What are you looking at?"

Booth just shook his head, his smile deepening. When Brennan continued staring expectantly, he murmured, "You."

Brennan's shock was obvious, her glacial eyes sharpening and her lips parting slightly. Their eyes were doing that locking thing again and Booth felt like he was being pulled into her gravitational field. His hand raised and caressed her slim arm of its own accord, then suddenly Booth felt himself shifting over Brennan, his lips hopelessly drawn to the smidge of dried paint on her jaw. Her skin was so soft Booth's control slipped and he moved down her neck to her collarbone, laying Brennan down beneath him. Her hands slipped under his t shirt and grasped at the muscles of his back. As Booth indulged himself tasting her delicate skin he felt her heart racing under his lips. He tried to reign in his arousal, but Brennan picked that moment to arch into him and catch his mouth with hers, and Booth forgot whatever it was he'd been thinking. He lifted Brennan's white tank top and touched her reverently, but Brennan craved more. When she bucked her hips, he took his mouth from hers and pulled her shirt completely off, laid her back down and started kissing the rise of flesh at the edge of her white bra.

The sounds Brennan made weren't helping Booth pull back. His mind kept telling him not to let this go too far, not here, not this fast….but after all, he's only human. His tongue slipped under the edge of her bra, and when she whispered "Booth" he pulled the material away and brought her nipple into his mouth.

This was crazy. Booth was a man of iron control, and he had honestly believed just a little taste of Brennan would satiate his hunger for her. At least for a few days! Instead he was like a man wandering the desert and getting a single drop of water. The truth hit him like a ton of bricks: He was going to literally die if couldn't have her- soon. But not now.

With a groan, Booth sucked Brennan's breast for another second, places a few open mouth kisses up to her lips, then begged her,

"Please don't be upset but we shouldn't do this right now. Not like this."

He was so afraid of seeing that wounded look in her eyes that when she offered a brief nod and pulled her shirt down without a trace of hurt, he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a slow, passionate kiss. Pulling away with a loud smack, Booth rambled,

"Oh God…oh my God, I need a shower. Yeah, a cold shower. Your shower's not done yet! I'm going to go work on your bathroom, okay?"

"Okay. But Booth, try to relax. I don't want to push you, I'm just….a little out of control right now. I need to get a grip, sorry if I-"

"God Bones," Booth had to laugh as he helped her up and wrapped his arms around her. "You're amazing, you know that? And beautiful," He brushed his hand across her cheek, down to her breast, down to her hip. "and perfect." One more hungry kiss on the lips and Booth was pacing to the bathroom to calm down.

--


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here's some more of that smut I promised ya! Xoxox, REVIEW:)

Over the next few days, Brennan finished the painting and Booth finished the plumbing, all without sexual incident. Not to say the tension wasn't there; every touch was supercharged, every sentence ended with a slow smile, as if they knew what was in store.

Now Booth was building cabinets in the backyard, working shirtless in the heat. Brennan was in a sports bra and cut offs tending the overgrown yard. She was enjoying-discreetly of course- her partner's impressive physique as he labored until her cell phone interrupted and Booth looked up.

"Brennan. Oh yes, hi. Sure, just come around back. Okay, thanks."

Before Booth could speak, Brennan had met a slender Latino man at the side of the house and was leading him back to the empty pool. Booth stopped sawing and walked over to the pair, extending a hand to the man.

"Seeley Booth." He upraised the man in irritation, as the man was unabashedly upraising Brennan. They exchanged a rough handshake before the man spoke.

"Armando Camino. I'm here to make your pool beautiful, just like you senorita."

The twentysomething guy offered a sleazy charm smile at Brennan, which met with her unamused stare. Booth tried not to throw up.

"Alright Casa_never_, Dr. Brennan is probably eager to have her pool finished. Just let _me_ know if you need anything."

"I'll have everything ready so you can swim tomorrow, mi amor."

Booth gave him a forceful pat on the back, more like a shove, propelling him away from Brennan.

"Okaaaay, well the pool pump is over there."

The next two hours were torture for Booth, who had to deny himself the pleasure of literally kicking this guy's ass off the property, all so the pool would be done. He couldn't stand all the lecherous stares being shot at Brennan. His only consolation was that she was sublimely unaware. Not so consoling was the fact that she was bent over digging in dirt, covered in a sheen of sweat, looking mouth-wateringly sexy. So Booth just stewed with frustration until Armando informed Brennan he was finished and offered suggestively to come back anytime. The second he left Booth was struck with a mind numbing urge to kiss Brennan, touch her, make sure she hadn't forgotten what was between them. He knew it was irrational, possibly a bit alpha male, but he had to do it anyway. And he would've, but Brennan got another call on her cell.

"Brennan. Yes, perfect. Alright I'll be at the door in a second." She quickly hung up and did a little hop. "Yes, finally! The washer and dryer are here. Oh my God!" She practically skipped back into the house. Booth rushed after her.

The two sweaty, obese men that wheeled the washer and dryer in were obviously thrilled to have a beautiful woman in a sports bra answer the door. Booth was really starting to get upset when the two men began installing the machines, taking their sweet time and trying to chat Brennan up. Luckily there wasn't much they could say to interest her, and the second they left she was inspecting her new washer and dryer like a kid at Christmas.

Booth stood behind her in the laundry room, scowling with his arms crossed, trying to think up ways of keeping any man from looking at Brennan. Ever. First, he'd have to throw away all her sports bras. Suddenly Brennan picked up on the negative vibes and pulled her head out of the dryer. Leaning back against the white metal, she questioned,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why would something be wrong?" Booth tried to smile and seem less tense, but Brennan knew him pretty well too.

"You tell me." Then she fixed her crystal blue eyes on him and waited. A few seconds ticked by.

"Okay! I'm just…a little irritated. It's fine." Her eyes didn't waiver.

"I was a little…very bothered by that pool guy. He was all over you, it made me want to kick him in the face! And then those two delivery guys, I just….I'm sorry, I know you don't like it when I'm….protective."

He took a step toward her as she remained against the dryer. She was still staring right into his eyes, casting a spell that drew him closer.

"Actually Booth, I think I'm starting to understand your feelings. I take it as a compliment that you care about me and take offense when men are, in your opinion, disrespectful to me. Even when they're not."

Booth wanted to tell her it wasn't just his opinion, that facts are facts, but he thought better of it. He took another step toward her, his gentle smile warming her.

"I just think you deserve so much better. You deserve more."

Suddenly- too late- Booth realized he had gotten too close. Now he couldn't break free of her pull on him, and all he could do was tell himself, 'Just one kiss buddy. Only one.'

Brennan didn't seem to expect the kiss either but as soon as they touched, the heat boiled over and Booth had lifted her onto the dryer, his hands grasping her thighs.

"Jesus Christ" Booth murmured, nibbling his way down her shoulder.

"See? This is…uh…what I mean. Oh _fuck_- I can't stop." Her hands went under his shirt, dragging over his rippled abs and playing with the waist band of his boxers.

Booth went back to kissing her, his stomach muscles jerking painfully. This was definitely the most erotic, sexually charged moment of his entire life……and it had to stop. He wanted to scream in frustration, but instead he pulled her hands from his waist and laced his fingers with hers. Peppering lighter kisses on the corners of her mouth he whispered to her,

"I don't want to stop Bones, but we can't do this on your dryer."

She closed her eyes and nodded, trying to regain composure. Booth still held her hands, dragging his fingers across her palms.

"But when do you get your furniture? And by that, I mean your bed."

Brennan moaned and brought their joined hands to Booth's hips, grinding him into her hard. Booth hissed and roughly pulled her mouth to his. After a biting kiss, Brennan finally responded, her voice husky.

"The floors are being put in tomorrow and my furniture comes the day after."

"Well there you go." Booth purred into her ear, rubbing her leg as he backed away. "I'm going to make love to you in exactly two days, and we're not going to stop until this house is thoroughly christened."

Brennan shuddered, then decided she didn't like Booth having the upper hand. She slid off the dryer and down the front of Booth's body, lifting his shirt and kissing his stomach. He said nothing but Brennan knew she was getting to him by his small gasps at every kiss. She got to her knees, her mouth reaching just below his navel. Her tongue swirled over his skin, dipping and teasing lower until Booth half chuckled-half choked,

"Okay Bones, mercy."

With that, Brennan stood, offered her trademark Mona Lisa grin and promised,

"We'll save the laundry room for later."

--

That night, Brennan realized her new refrigerator was empty and Booth suggested a trip to the grocery store, immediately insisting he drove. They went grocery shopping together now, Brennan realized, and it felt perfectly natural. It was dizzying to think how things with Booth had advanced in such a short time, but not only was it not scary, she was actually having _fun_. But something about her feelings had changed, grown stronger somehow, and Brennan couldn't figure it out.

Booth walked through the grocery store in a happy daze. Anyone looking at them would assume he and Brennan were a couple. A happy couple that had fun together. Booth couldn't help but get caught up in the fantasy as he saw how they interacted so easily, doing everything 50-50. They even pushed the shopping cart together, each with a hand on the steering bar as they discussed various foodstuffs. Maybe their tastes in food weren't identical, but they both agreed to cook for each other, and suddenly it occurred to Booth he'd fooled himself into believing they _live_ together. But Brennan seemed to be under the same delusion, since she was chatting with him happily about future dinners and her new dining room.

'But as long as she's happy, I'm happy' was Booth's final thought before he stopped his introspection and focused simply on walking beside Brennan, enjoying the envious stares he received from one man after another.

Since their work in the house was nearly finished, Booth whined and cajoled until Brennan agreed to spend the day by the pool drinking beer and "chilling out". They couldn't agree on beer so they ended up with a case each.

"We'll finish them eventually" they both figured with a shrug.

After a quick detour for sunscreen and inflatable pool loungers, they went home to Brennan's and whipped up dinner. They ate and cleaned the kitchen together, talking comfortably and pretending they weren't imagining each other naked. When they went to bed and Booth started to crawl into his sleeping bag, Brennan grabbed his hand and silently asked him to sleep with her. Booth was too shocked to do anything but smile and crawl onto the mattress behind her, his arm instantly falling over her waist, securing her their bodies together. They were both asleep in minutes.

--


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: A million billion apologies for not being active for a while, health issues interrupted my wonderful life of fanfiction and schoolwork. Rather than spend all my time responding to the many FANTASTIC reviews backed up in my mailbox, I thought I would apologize with a new chapter. Enjoy!!

"Bones? Hello? Wake up beautiful. It's after 10, you want me to make something to eat?"

Booth had awoken a while earlier from possibly the best sleep of his life to find Brennan's back to his chest, right where he had left her. He had stroked her hair and traced the curve of her hip countless times, but finally he couldn't wait anymore to see her blue eyes open and start their day. He shifted over her and stroked her cheek.

"Boooones, come on sleepy head. You ready to go swimming?"

Brennan's eyes squeezed shut and she turned over, burying her face in Booth's shirt.

"Noooooo, I'm still sleeeeeeping."

Booth put both his arms around her, smiling into her silky hair. If she wanted to act like a cuddly little girl every morning, that was fine with him.

"Okay, if you're not hungry and you don't wanna hang out by the pool, you can stay right there all day."

Brennan stirred in his arms and he could tell she was smiling. She stretched a little and nuzzled into Booth's neck.

"Ooh, that was the best night's sleep I've had in forever, I don't want to let it go."

Booth's broad chest wracked with laughter and he rolled over on Brennan.

"Hey, I won't stop sleeping with you until you kick me out of bed, but I've been waiting hours to see your pretty eyes."

Brennan laughed and opened her eyes, their clear vibrant blue brighter than Booth had ever seen it. He noticed it was the same color as the walls, then remembered he had selected the paint and wondered if there was a connection.

"That's ridiculous Booth."

They kissed playfully and rolled around for a few minutes before they rose to start 'Pool Party Fun Day' as Booth had named it. Brennan just rolled her eyes as Booth chopped up some fruit for breakfast and she went to hunt for a bathing suit. When she reentered wearing her favorite swimsuit, a simple green two piece, Booth looked up with a start from the orange juice he was pouring.

"Booth!"

Booth looked down, saw the OJ overflowing onto the counter and cursed, griping at Brennan,

"Damn it Bones, you can't just spring that kind of thing on me, it's not safe."

Brennan crossed her arms, feeling self-conscious now.

"What are you talking about?"

Booth smiled and walked around the counter to Brennan, offering her a glass and taking a swing of his overly full one.

"Whoo that vodka is strong! And I just meant you caught me a little off guard, I mean….you're not exactly in your lab coat. And you're like a centerfold right now, I just needed a second to process."

Brennan looked from Booth to her glass and back again, then finally questioned,

"Booth, you put vodka in our orange juice?"

Booth chuckled at this woman with no concept of her own beauty, then explained,

"That's where the 'fun' in 'Pool Party _Fun_ Day' comes from."

Five minutes later they were setting up out by the pool with the sun blazing down on them. Booth inflated their pool loungers and Brennan took out a bottle of oil. She started at her shoulders, rubbing oil down her stomach and then her legs. Booth wasn't sure if it was from the heat or blowing up the pool loungers, but he was feeling light headed. Just as Brennan finished smoothing oil over the backs of her thighs, they heard a knock at the door.

With an irritated glance down at her gleaming body, Brennan muttered 'perfect', and started toward the door. Booth frantically hopped to his feet and bolted into the house to let the flooring installers in. By the time he made it back to the pool, Brennan was floating in the pool with most of her vodka and OJ gone.

Booth's mouth instantly went dry as the sunlight reflecting from Brennan's unbelievable body made him squint. He wheeled around and went back to the fridge for beer to quench his thirst. When he'd prepared himself to deal with Brennan in her current state without looking like a sap, Booth grabbed his floating lounger, eased into the cool water and floated up to Brennan.

"Beer?" Booth extended the ice cold beer to Brennan, purposely rolling the bottle along her thigh. Her body tensed enticingly and as he handed her the beer Booth wondered 'Why do I do this to myself?', then she smiled in thanks and he remembered why- it was Bones.

They floated aimlessly across the pool for awhile, sipping beer and talking, or as the day and the beer wore on, flirting. Booth was careful that none of the crew putting in the wood floors ever snuck a peak at Brennan from the house. Her skin was so flawless, such a creamy beautiful color- not to mention her body. Booth studied every one of Brennan's oiled curves. He knew she liked to keep in shape, but she honestly looked like she'd stepped out of one of his late night fantasies. The oil did give him a bit of déjà vu….but staring at her peaceful face as she relaxed in the pool, content to simply waste time with him- he realized she was the one for him, the only one there could ever be. Booth thanked God for the gift of her trust, then prayed for her love. All he wanted was for things to work out between them and to be able to make her happy.

"Babe, I don't want you to burn." Booth took her small hand in his and Brennan turned her head, shielding her eyes from the sun as she opened them. She squeezed his hand and grinned.

"So now I'm 'babe'? I think I prefer Bones."

Booth grabbed the edge of her pool lounger and pulled her up to him, planting a kiss on her and then quipping,

"You're definitely a babe, but you'll _always_ be my Bones."

Brennan rolled her eyes at this gorgeous, corny man floating in her pool. This man was more than her partner, he was her….everything, and she was going to sleep with him. Tomorrow.

'How am I ever going to wait that long?'

Brennan saw Booth watching her eyes but she still looked down at his chest, admiring his body. He really was perfect, like a Greek god cast in bronze gleaming in the midday sun. Their eyes locked like they had countless times and their lips quickly followed. Booth deepened the kiss, trying to draw Brennan even closer on her pool lounger. He was desperate for a little more contact with her warm velvety skin and when he tried to shift them a bit closer Brennan slipped off the edge of her plastic lounger into the water. Instantly resurfacing, Brennan flipped Booth off his lounger and a water war had begun.

Booth and Brennan had lunch and played in the pool until they tired of swimming, then laid side by side on their towels and drank beer. Brennan talked about various intelligent things while Booth absorbed what he could and just looked at her, falling deeper in love by the minute. They got a little drunker and Booth taught Brennan a drinking game, earning him an intense kiss right as the flooring installers announced they were done.

When Brennan came back in the house wrapped in a towel, Booth was right behind her. He put his mouth to her ear and told her,

"I have a surprise for you."

He led Brennan to the open Spanish-style courtyard that adjoined the front door and the living room. The sun was just going down, the sky was glowing with bright pink and orange, and Brennan gasped. Booth had gotten the dried up fountain working and now a graceful cascade of water trickled over the three magnificent stone tiers. Brennan's eyes were wide as she stared, the blue of her eyes reflecting off the sky and shining deep indigo.

"Booth, it's- I can't even….thank you."

Water was gathering in her eyes as she hugged him tight.

"Thank you for everything. The house, and being nice and….everything else."

Booth hugged her even tighter.

"Aw come on Bones, you know I'd do anything for you." He kissed the top of her head and led back into the house.


End file.
